Eight Years Later
by Angelicbutterfly789
Summary: This story poses the question: What if Yukito really did love Sakura instead of Toya? UPDATE! IT'S FINALLY DONE! WHOOT! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Eight Years Later

"Sakura Kinomoto is that you?" Yukito Tsukishiro asked. Sakura Kinomoto was sitting on the floor with a book in her hand. She was presently leaning against a tall bookcase that was filled with books from side to side, top to bottom. Yukito was just about to walk out of the book shop, but as he passed by he spotted her on the floor. He thought that the girl seemed vaguely familiar.

Sakura looked up and she smiled at the man before her. She had not seen him since her fifth grade and even then she was in too much pain to realize that they were in the same room with each other; in eight years. As she looked up into the familiar gray eyes she realized that he had not changed much. He still had the same kind smile, handsome face, gray hair and the same slim build.

"Hello Yukito, how's Toya been?" she asked standing up. Sakura had to say good bye to her brother, Toya, because of college. Yukito and Toya both went to college, only a year after Sakura confessed her love to Yukito. Yukito told her that he was in love with Toya, but he really wasn't. He really loved Sakura more, but she was just a child at the time.

"Oh, he's ok. How have you been?" he replied.

"I'm ok. I'm actually going to be graduating this year," she replied.

"Oh yeah! Congratulations kido!" Yukito exclaimed. "So, whatcha reading?"

"Oh, I'm just reading up on plants. I'm applying for a Horticulture program in college," she replied.

"Well that's cool, but I always thought you were good at gym?" he asked uncertainly.

"I am, but I'm also good at horticulture too. Plus cooking and parenting," she replied with a smile.

'_I remember that smile, it's the same one she gave me when I told her I loved Toya,'_ he thought to himself.

"I see that things haven't changed," he said with a smile to match hers.

"Yeah I guess so. Same with you too," she said kindly. "Did you just move back here?"

"Yes I did, I'm finished college now," he replied.

"Oh so that means that Toya is coming home too, right?" she asked happily.

"Well, no he's not. Toya and I aren't together anymore," he replied sadly.

"Oh…I…see," she said quietly.

"How about you and Sayoran?" he asked.

"Oh we aren't together either. His mom put a stop to our relationship years ago. She said that we aren't together, plus Sayoran was arranged to be married to some one else," she replied.

"Oh…I…see," he said as quietly as her.

"So, you've moved back in with your grandparents then?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, for now. I'm hoping to find my own place by the end of the month," he replied.

"Oh, well if you want to…umm you could live with my dad and I, since Toya won't be back," she proposed to him.

"Oh, well, that would be nice but I don't want to be a bother," he said.

"You wouldn't be a bother. You never were before," she said kindly.

"Well, ok, but you should ask your dad first," he said.

"Ok I'll ask him. Can I come over tomorrow to let you know?" she asked.

"Sure! Let me know as soon as possible, ok?" he replied.

"Ok! See you tomorrow!" she said as she raced off home to ask her dad.

_'Oh Sakura, how I love you so. If only you knew…if only,'_ he thought to himself as he watched her run away from him. But now as he stands there alone, he couldn't help but wonder if she still loved him too.

He remembered back when they were really good friends, that whenever they talked to each other she would go beet red. She would also pull at either her dress or her hair as she spoke, as well as look at the ground. But now, she didn't do those things anymore. It's as if she's changed over the last eight years.

"But she did pause a couple times when she suggested that I stay with her," he said to himself.

_'Maybe I still have a chance.'_

And with that he went home, and cooked his grandparents dinner.

Authors notes: this story is based on the conversation that Sakura and Yukito had during the schools' café day. I absolutely love the Sakura x Yukito pairing. SAKURA AND YUKITO FOREVER!


	2. Chapter 2

Eight Years Later: Chapter Two

After school the next day, Sakura made her way to Yukito's house. She was so nervous but she really wanted to do this. Kero suggested that she just call him but she really wanted to prove to Kero that she can do this herself. Plus she wanted to invite Yukito to her graduation and to her prom. Secretly she has a gut feeling that he will say no, again, but ever since that day when she told him that she loves him, she firmly believes that he was lying. But she still hopes that he will say yes (just in case he really was lying to her).

She decided to change her clothes at school but she didn't know what to change into! Thankfully, Madison was there to give her one of her newest dresses. Madison kept on making clothes for Sakura even though Sakura had already finished collecting the Clow Cards and performing all of Eli's tests, she still enjoyed creating dresses for the fun of it. The dress that Madison gave to Sakura this time is quite tame compared to most of the dresses that Madison had given her, and by tame I mean no frilly collars etc. This one is garnet red in colour, with an open back. The front of it is low cut, so it shows off her chest area (just a little bit). And the skirt ends at her knees. Before she changed into it, she argued with Madison that it was too showy, but she gave in only due to Madison's point (Sakura still loves Yukito, so why not show it off?). Sakura actually was thinking about using this dress for her prom. Now onto important business, thankfully.

When she got to Yukito's house, his grandfather answered the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. Tsukishiro. Is Yukito home?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yes he is, and I must say you look amazing," replied Yukito's grandfather.

"Th…thank you. I might use it for prom," Sakura said.

"And you should, it suits you perfectly. Did Madison make it for you?" said a kind and gentle voice from the top step.

Yukito mad his way to greet Sakura. He couldn't believe how beautiful she's gotten over the years. Now he's really hoping that she would ask him out.

"Umm…I asked my dad if you could stay with us and…umm…he said that that it's ok," she said stuttering slightly.

"Oh, oh yeah, awesome! So I guess you're here to pick me up then?" he asked.

"Well it's up to you if you want to come over tonight or tomorrow night. It IS ok with you Mr. Tsukishiro, right?" she asked Yukito's grandfather.

"I don't know…should I let my grandson stay with such a beautiful young woman such as yourself. But I don't want this young wiper-snapper to stay here, so…I guess he can stay with you," he said laughing to himself.

Yukito just looked at Sakura and smiled as his face deepened slightly. Sakura returned the smile and realized that Yukito's face was turning red. She just couldn't believe that he (HE) was embarrassed (Yukito Tsukishiro, the one who was in love with her brother) just by what his grandfather had said. She too felt her face deepen into a different shade than usual.

"Well…umm…let me go get my things," Yukito said trying to mask his feelings.

"Here, I'll give you a tour of the house!" said Yukito's grandfather as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

As Yukito began to pack his things, he couldn't help but think that there could be a chance for him and Sakura to get together.

_'I hope that she won't be mad at me for lying to her. Toya told me that she accepted my answer in her own way, which was true at the time, but now…now…I just don't know now.'_

"I hope she forgives me and that she really loves me," he said to himself.

Ten minutes later and several backs packed, Yukito found his beloved Sakura back at the front door with his grandfather, waiting for him.

"So do you have everything?" his grandfather asked him.

"Yup! Have you seen my car keys?" Yukito replied happily.

"I think they're right…there!" his grandfather said pointing to the basket on the table.

"You have your own car?" Sakura asked nearly in awe.

"Yup! I got it a year after I graduated! But don't you have your drivers license?" he replied.

"No, not yet. I still like to roller skate to and from school," she said, blushing slightly.

"Oh well, I'm glad to see that you haven't changed too much. Come on! Let's get the car loaded up and get going, ok?" he asked.

"Ok! Thank you Mr. Tsukishiro for the tour!" Sakura said to Yukito's grandfather.

"No problem! Take good care of my grandson! And Yukito, don't do anything I wouldn't do! HA HA HA!" he replied laughing hysterically as Sakura and Yukito left the house.

After they loaded up the car and had gotten into the car, Sakura couldn't help but think that something was up. She doesn't want to have her heart broken again so her newest mission is to find out what's up. But it would have to be fast; her prom is tomorrow night. At that moment Yukito started up the car.

"Yukito…umm before we get home…I need to know something," she started calmly.

"Ok…what would you like to know?" he asked slowly.

"I would like to know…phew…doyouloveme!" she asked in a fast manner.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it?" he asked uncertainly.

"Oh never mind. I was just rambling again," she said reassuringly.

"Oh…ok. Well ok, lets get going," he said and with that they made their way home.

Authors notes: even though in the book series it is revealed that Yukito doesn't have grandparents, this version is looking at the story as if it were a complete lie (even though it isn't).


	3. Chapter 3

Eight Years Later: Chapter 3

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" shouted Fujitaka (Sakura's father). "Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

Sakura tried to wake herself up, but she just couldn't. Then she realized that she forgot to set her alarm! But she was extremely tired anyway. She stayed up nearly all night just helping Yukito unpack his stuff. She even had an encounter with Yue, but it didn't last too long; she began to fall asleep. When she did fall asleep, Yukito was himself again and then…everything went black. When she awoke now, however, she found herself in her room.

"Oh no! Seven thirty! I'm going to be late!" she said as she climbed out of bed.

"Huh? W…wh…what?" Kero said groggily.

"I'm going to be late! I can't believe that I didn't set my alarm!" she shouted as she got dressed into her uniform. After she finished getting dressed, she made her way downstairs to have her breakfast.

When she got downstairs, she found both her father and Yukito sitting at the dinning room table eating their breakfast.

"Hey Sakura! Did you sleep well?" Yukito asked as he went to take a bite of his toast.

"Yes I did, thank you. Mmmm…bacon and eggs! Thanks dad!" she said to her father.

"You're welcome sweetie. Yukito was just telling me that he's going to be going out for the day to go job hunting and apartment hunting," Fujitaka said.

"Really? Yuki…umm…when are you going to be back home?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, maybe late. Oh, I'm going to borrow Toya's bike today," Yukito replied. "So, I'm going to take you to school, just like old times!"

"But you better eat up fast, or you'll be late," said her father as he took a sip of his coffee. "Oh and before I forget, I'll be leaving tonight and I won't be back until Monday morning. I'm going to Egypt for the next three days."

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot," she remembered suddenly.

"Well we should get going, or you'll be late," Yukito said pointing to Sakura.

"Oh yeah! Mmm…glup! Haah! Ok, come on lets go!" she said, pulling on Yukito's arm.

"Ok, ok! Thank you Mr. Kinomoto for breakfast and the advice," Yukito said as Sakura kept on pulling on his arm.

Right after he said that, she let him go and asked, "Advice?"

Yukito just looked at Fujitaka then looked at Sakura but did not say anything. Instead he just stuffed his face with his last piece of toast. And with that the two of them left the house, her roller skating, and him riding on Toya's bike.

When they got to the school, he said good-bye to her and took off in a hurry. Madison then ran up to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura! Sakura? Are you ok?" she asked as she looked at the confused expression on Sakura's face.

Sakura watched Yukito ride off into the distance, and when she heard Madison she turned to her and said, "Oh, I'm ok…yeah…ok."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm…ok," Sakura replied with a faint smile.

"Ok, come on, lets go in before we get a detention!" Madison said as she grabbed Sakura's arm.

As the day past on, Sakura kept on thinking about Yukito. She still couldn't believe how much he really hasn't changed over the years. But what she STILL couldn't quite get over was how Yukito and Toya broke up. She thought that they were meant to be. Now, however, she just couldn't help but wonder what advice her father gave to Yukito.

_'I wonder…Yuki…' she thought._

"Sakura!" Madison whispered. "Are you still going to ask him to prom?"

"Oh darn it! I almost forgot that he's not going to be home until later on tonight. He's going out apartment and job hunting today," she whispered back. "I was planning on asking him tonight, but he won't even be home before I leave."

"Oh…I…see," Madison said.

"Yeah," Sakura said. And with that the two of them continued with their studies.

Just an hour before the end of the day, Sakura and Madison left early to get their hair and makeup done. When they got to Madison's house, Madison pulled out the dress that her mom helped her with making, and showed it to Sakura.

"I hope Eli likes it," Madison said.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot that you and Eli were dating," Sakura said.

Two years after all of the business with the clow cards, Eli came back to Reedington and the two of them have been going out ever since.

One hour after they had gotten their hair and makeup done, they got dressed into their dresses. Sakura's hair was done up with all of her loose pieces of hair in an updo while Madison's hair was first put into a ponytail/braid then it was twisted together into a bun at the top of her head. Madison's dress was pale blue in colour and had silver sequences on it. It resembled a medieval-style dress. While Sakura chose to wear the garnet red dress that she wore to Yukito's house the other day. For the rest of the time they watched some of Sakura's videos.

Finally, after watching four of Sakura's videos, it was time to go. While Madison and Sakura were watching the videos, Eli, Spinner and Ruby made their way over to Madison's house. Sakura ALMOST forgot about Kero – who was sitting in her bag the entire time – when she saw Spinner. When she let Kero out, however, he was so mad at her that on the car ride over to the school he refused to talk to her, at all! When they got to the school, they just couldn't believe how beautiful it had gotten.

The school resembled a winter wonderland with white Christmas lights posing as ice sickles and beautiful silver drapes (both inside and outside) hanging off of the front statue and all of the windows. With the outside walls being white, it gives off a wintery feel. Mind you this prom is happening near the end of May.

"Oh wow! This looks amaz…" Sakura said until something caught her attention.

"What's wrong? Sakura? Sakura!" Madison shouted as Sakura randomly ran off.

"Don't worry hun, she just senses her beloved's presence," said Eli as he put his arm around her.

"You mean the 'Snow-rabbit' master?" asked Ruby.

"Yes, and something tells me that their potential relationship will get a second-chance," Eli replied happily.

"I hope so. They need each other. They always have and always will," said Madison.

As Sakura ran off to find out where exactly her senses were taking her, she kept on hoping that the being she is running to is Yukito. Finally she made her way to the newly planted courtyard (that her class planted), where her senses stopped. She thought that she had lost the trail when some one behind her said, "I knew you'd find me." She turned herself around and came face to face with Yue.

"Yue?" she asked.

"Yes, it is I. And I must say that…I approve," he said as he changed himself back into Yukito.

"Wait! What do you approve of!" she demanded frantically.

After he changed back into Yukito, Yukito said, "Why don't we talk about this later?"

"But…Yuki…what are you doing here?" she asked uncertainly.

"I took your father's advice. After going job hunting, I went over to my grandparents' house and got dressed into this suit. After I got dressed I came here, I helped decorate and I requested a special song, all for you," he replied.

"But why? It's not like you love me or any thing, or…do…you?" she asked.

"Well…" he replied.

"So, I'm the real reason why you and Toya broke up? And…and…" she tried to get a grip on the situation but she just couldn't and gave up.

"Sakura please understand, the reason why I told you that I love Toya more was because I believed that you deserved more. But please know that I really do love you, and I'm sorry that I…I…" he said.

"…lied to me…" she said turning her back on him and ran off.

"Sakura! Wait! Please! I'm sorry!" he said as he chased after her.

Sakura didn't want to listen to his pleas, infact she didn't want anything to do with him. She just wanted to go home and never have to worry about him anymore. But as she kept on running, he caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Sakura, please your brother was more understanding. I've never wanted anyone more than you," he pleaded with her.

"Then why did you lie to me! Even when you got back, you still lied to me! I thought that I knew you, I thought that I…loved you," she finished.

A silence fell between them then, "Sakura…I do love you. I've always loved you, and the reason why I lied to you was because you were a child at the time, plus now I just wasn't sure if you still loved me or not. But please, I didn't mean to hurt you then and, I guess, I don't want to now," he said as he let go of her wrist.

"Yuki…I…please, don't leave me," she pleaded this time as he turned around to walk away. But he wouldn't listen to her, so she decided to take matter into her own hands.

This time she grabbed hold of him, and pulled him to her. As she pulled him close he did not fight her off. She pulled him to her and just hugged him. He hugged her back, then without warning he kissed her hard and passionately on the lips.

All her life, well at least as long as she's known Yukito, she had always wanted this moment. She kissed him back as passionately as he kissed her and as they kissed she felt the softness of his tongue pierce her lips and enter her mouth to play with her tongue. As they kept on kissing an interesting sensation pierced her body. It felt warm and soothing as it flowed all throughout her body. But as soon as that sensation came to her, he pulled away to take a breath. He managed to say, "Sakura…lets…go…home. Prom…is…over…for…now."

"Ok…but…I…need to know…are we going to…make love?" she asked tentatively.

"Only if you want me, will I honor your body for what it is. If you want me, then yes we will," he replied.

"Of course I want you, I've always wanted you. Please Yukito…when we get home…please make love to me," she pleaded now grabbing his hands and forcing him to touch her.

"Sakura…come on…I'll drive," he said finally and the two of them went home to mutually become one, once and for all.

Authors Notes: all I have to say is: IT'S ABOUT TIME! The next chapter will be very detailed so please, be warned. And please remember that this is eight years into the future. I just hope that the next chapter will be ok for you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Eight Years Later: Part IV

It had been a long time since he let someone touch him like that. While he was in college, he dated many girls but none of those girls could ever contend with the way he felt for Sakura at this present moment. He idly caressed her cheek for a second before asking her.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Yukito," she replied softly, almost imperceptibly leaning into his caress. She had wanted him to touch her for many years, he was, in her room, on her bed, their knees were touching and he was caressing her face. Her eyes darkened slightly with desire.

Yukito leaned in slightly and moved his fingers down her cheek, down the side of her neck and laid them lightly on her shoulders. He could see her want for him in her eyes, his heightened senses could smell it on her and it was more of an aphrodisiac for him. She wanted him. And he definitely wanted her. _'And I will have her!'_ he though to himself. _'I just have to know first.'_

Sakura looked away from him, the blush that seemed to accompany her whenever he was around, was now making its way high into her face again. Yukito gently turned her to look at him, smiling reassuringly at her. Sakura smiled back and stumbled over the words she was trying to say.

"Y-yes I do. I've never gotten over you," she looked away then, her blush glowing more brightly. "I-I love you, Yukito." She told him while looking back at him.

Hearing what he needed to hear, Yukito's currently thin layer of self-control broke and he pulled her roughly to him crushing his mouth to hers. His hand wrapped around her waist pulling her astride him as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth, again. Sakura let out a low moan and pressed herself more tightly against him to deepen the kiss. Yukito pulled away for a second to take a quick breath and lowered his mouth down to her throat. He kissed and bit his way up to her ear enjoying her soft moans before taking her mouth again in a searing kiss. Sakura arched backwards as Yukito's lips left hers and traveled down the collar of her dress.

"Yuki!" Sakura cried out hoarsely pulling his head closer and feeling the wetness pool between her legs as his teeth closed over one of her clothed nipples. Yukito let out a low growl and pulled her dress over her head exposing her breasts and stomach to his gaze.

"Oh my…you're gorgeous," he said softly against her throat pulling her tight against him and kissing her again.

Sakura leaned in and nipped his lower lip and smiled at him. "That suit has to go," she teased him with a wink, as she slowly slid her hands under his suit blazer. "Sakura-chan?" he asked her, slowly pulling away for a moment. "Is this what you truly want? I don't want to hurt you in any way." "Oh Yuki, yes this is what I want, but I know that what we do tonight won't hurt me because you know me best. I wouldn't want it any other way," she replied in a soft tone and a kind smile upon her face. As she reached down to the button of his pant, he grabbed her hands and helped her; he wanted this as much as she did.

When she got the button undone, she lifted herself up slightly as he unzipped his pants and slid them off. He then held her by her waist, pulled her close to him and rolled over her so that he was on top of her. Yukito bucked his hips under her then asked again, "Are you sure?" "Oh yes…Yuki? Please take me now," she replied softly moaning. He sat up for a minute to take off his shirt. He then returned to Sakura and positioned himself at her entrance.

He entered her slowly at first, feeling her wetness as he continued to go deeper. She threw her head back as the wait for him to be there ended at last. He then pulled out slightly and pushed back into her, but going harder. He continued that rhythm as she moaned; silently at first then as they continued to match each other's motions, she got louder.

"Oh Yuki! Oh yes, faster…harder…"she moaned, as she's on the verge of climaxing.

"Oh Sakura! You're making me…so…OH SAKURA-CHAN!" he groaned back while he too is on the verge of climaxing.

"Yukito-san!!!" she screamed out. "Sakura-chan!!" he groaned out, as they both came together. His body shook slightly as he took a moment to gather a breath. He then pulled out of her, shifted himself around her legs and laid down next to the true love of his life. She lay there, not moving an inch, and then she turned to him and smiled. He scooped her up into his arms and said, "I'm so sorry for lying to you all those years. But I do know that this much is true, I love you Sakura-chan."

"I love you too Yukito-san and I forgive you. As long as you stay with me," she said, desperately looking into his eyes for reassurance.

"Of course I'll stay with you my love," he said smiling kindly. She smiled back and with that they fell asleep in each other's arms, never wanting to let either of them go.

Authors Notes: Yes this chapter was detailed, but I did warn you did I not? I figured that I'd make Yukito Bi-Sexual, that way it doesn't completely stray from the books too much. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Eight Years Later: Final Part (Part V)

'Jingle Jingle Jingle!' went the Christmas bells from the front door. The sound of snow covered work boots stomping on the front carpet to clean them off. 'Pat Pat Pat,' went the sound of gloves banging together to get rid of the snow off of them. "Sakura! I'm home sweetheart!" he said while taking off his coat, boots and gloves.

"Yuki!" she said as she grabbed onto him and held him close. "Wow you're cold! Here let me warm you up a bit"

"Just be careful, you don't want to hurt the baby now," he said as he stepped forward and shook the snowflakes from his hair. She let out a small playful scream when something cold hit her square in the forehead and laughed.

"Oh Yuki, don't worry. I've told you countless times not to worry," she said playfully tapping his arm.

"But I have to worry, after all you didn't go to college and we aren't even married yet," he said holding her hand.

"I'll go to college next year, oh sweetheart come by the fire and warm up some more," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the fire she had made (well Kero made it actually).

"Where is Kero?" Yukito asked taking a seat next to his beloved.

"Oh he's upstairs in our room. Why do you ask dear?" she replied with her own question.

"Just wondering," he replied grabbing her hand and stroked it gently.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, looking at his hand movements then looking at him directly in his grey eyes.

"I…sometimes I feel so terrible for everything yet I love you so much," he replied looking into her eyes, as tears built up in his.

Ever since the night of Sakura's prom (which she never really stayed for) he had been beating himself up about getting Sakura pregnant. They of course did not know right away but after a week they found out and she had to reconsider going to college. Yukito didn't want her to give up her schooling but she insisted since if she was still to go (pregnant or not) she would still be away from the love of her life; she didn't want to let him go now that she has him back in her life. Her father was, and still is to this day, very understanding with everything that's going on with Sakura and Yukito, in fact he had offered them the house for their lifetime of family living. When they told Toya about the pregnancy, he gave them his blessing and told them to not only take care of themselves, but also their child. "I'm such a failure," he finished simply, removing his hand from hers and turning to the fire.

"Oh Yuki, you're not a failure…I hate it when you regard yourself as a failure," she said while tears built up in her eyes and she desperately grabbed his hands.

He looked down to her and grasped her hands tightly. Tears built up in his eyes again as he said, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I promise not to be like that ever again." A silence fell between them as they kiss each other and tears streamed down their faces mutually. After a few minutes of their embrace, they broke apart and looked into each others eyes again.

"I love you Yuki, and even though things have changed with me, remember that our mutual love is stronger than everything else upon this planet. And no matter what I will love you forever," she said snuggling close to him and placing a hand on his chest gently.

"Hmm…I wonder…should I give you a present early? Or keep you guessing until Christmas?" he mused happily aloud while Sakura sat in his embrace wondering what he's going on about.

"Would you be willing to give me said mysterious present now?" she mused, gently brushing his chest with her hand.

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly as he summoned up his courage to do the hardest thing any man had to do. Then something above them stirred which forced Sakura to look up at it. He then took the opportunity to slip his hand into his pants pocket. As he slid off the couch to kneel in front of her, her attention returned to him.

It took her a moment to realize what he was doing. Her face took on a confused expression, and even in the low light he could see her cheeks colour.

"Yuki, what are-"

"No, it's my turn to speak," he insisted, taking her right hand in his left and lacing his fingers through hers. She immediately quieted, although her forehead creased with perplexity and she stared at him intently.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you know how much I love you and I know how much you love me, but what I do want to say is that I want to be with you for all eternity and make sure our child isn't going to be born without a happy home. I've never been so sure about anything else before than this, only because I can't ever imagine falling in love with someone else. Because in the very depths of my being, and even though I lied to you a long time ago, I know that you are the one for me"

From his pocket her pulled out a black velvet box. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, and when he snapped open the lid to reveal the delicate white-gold ring with a beautiful sparking Sakura coloured diamond set in the center, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. It took all of the willpower he possessed to keep from laughing.

"If you don't say yes today, I don't know what I would do," he said grasping her hand tighter, although it nearly killed him to say those words. "Eventually however, I fully believe you will say yes. And even though I've felt saddened by impeding you from going to college, as I look into your beautiful eyes and hold your hand I know that things can only get better forever"

She gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing much as a fish's would. He held the box steady, offering it silently as the seconds ticketed by agonizingly slowly. Finally she spoke.

"Yuki…I…" she faltered. "I don't know what to say"

"Well a 'yes' would do just fine dear," he said, squeezing her hand gently again. "But, like I said, if you don't feel like you're ready I'd"

"Can you please stop with that?" she said suddenly, although not in a completely harsh or angry way, but quite the opposite. Of course if he's reading her right. "Oh Yuki! Of course I'm ready to marry you"

"So?" he said hopefully.

"Yuki…YES!" she said finally grabbing his face and kissing him passionately. He kissed her back while trying to place the ring on her finger. He accidentally dropped it, which forced the to stop their kissing session and put the ring on properly. After he finally got the ring on her finger, they continued to kiss and finished off the night together in their room; after kicking Kero our first.

After their wedding and the birth of their child, they began their new family life together. She didn't manage to go to college though, which was even better...Kero didn't like to change the baby's diaper. Their child turned out to be a girl, which they named Nadeshiko after Sakura's mom. And in the end, they lived happily ever after!

The End!!!


End file.
